Segunda oportunidad
by AnimePianistAlex
Summary: Después de que Madara destruyera el mundo, a Naruto se le da una segunda oportunidad de regresar al pasado con una compañera insospechada. este es un fanfic de viaje en el tiempo, Naruto llega antes de la tercera guerra ninja, será un Naru x harem. ¿que hará Naruto en el pasado?¿con quienes se encontrará?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, así que no sé cómo me salga, ahora la historia será un Naruto x harem

PRIMER CAPITULO

VAMOS AL PASADO

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué me arden los ojos?"

Se preguntaba actualmente nuestro ninja rubio favorito, tratando inútilmente de abrir sus ojos, cuando al fin logro ver algo se sorprendió al ver al enfrente de el tinieblas y oscuridad, bajo la vista solo viendo su propio cuerpo flotando. Una gran desesperación lo acosaba, de repente vagos recuerdos iluminaban su cerebro, recuerdos de una aldea ninja devastada en un mar de llamas, gente llorando por sus seres queridos, niños muertos por doquier, padres llorando a sus hijos sin vida. Poco a poco sus memorias inundaban su mente.

"Ya recuerdo todo" Lagrimas amargas caían de su rostro "si hubiera sido más fuerte, esto no habría pasado, amigos perdónenme, lo siento mucho" Sollozaba el ninja al no haber podido salvar al mundo, cuando el prometió a su difunto maestro encontrar la verdadera paz.

"_**No llores gaki **__" _una voz entristecida se escuchaba por todos lados.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el rubio al no ver nada a su alrededor –_**yo soy-**_ de repente en frente del rubio apareció el kyuubi no kytsune (zorro de nueve colas), - ah eres tu bola de pelos –contestaba naruto – _**a quien mas esperabas, baka – **_dijo el zorro airadamente.

- ¿oye kyuubi dónde estamos?- el rubio pregunto dejando de llorar –_** estamos en territorio del shinigami, escúchame bien naruto ¿te acuerdas de lo que paso?- **_cuestiono el zorro al ninja.

- sí, me acuerdo que falle en proteger a todos, madara los mato- Naruto dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas

-_**no naruto, nosotros fallamos, pero ahora no es tiempo de llorar sobre lo pasado, ahora es tiempo de corregir los errores-**_ dijo el kyuubi esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿a que te refieres? – dice naruto mientras gira la cabeza a un costado

-_** kawaiii- **_kyuubi dice pero rápidamente trata de hacerse el loco y toser para disimular

- ¿dijiste algo kyuubi, creo que te escuche hablar? El rubio pregunta mientras se meteel dedo meñique al oído

-_** yo no, deben ser imaginaciones tuyas –**_responde con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la frente -_**como te decía, el shinigami se me ha presentado y me ha dicho que las almas de los muertos son muchos, poco a poco está colapsando este dimensión, para arreglarlo nos va a mandar al pasado para arreglar como una segunda oportunidad.**_

_**-**_¿espera , me estás diciendo que puedo regresar y proteger a mis amigos? El rubio le pregunta lleno de emoción –_**no me acabas de escuchar-**_

-entonces que esperamos, para volver- dice naruto con mucha impaciencia. –_**espera hay una pequeña condición, para regresar al pasado-**_el zorro le dice mirando hacia otro lado

- yo acepto cualquier condición si eso me hace regresar-.

–_**lo prometes por lo que más quieres-**_ kyuubi le dice al rubio.

-si lo juro por mi vida- contesta muy serio

-_**entonces te creeré, la condición es que tienes que ser mi pareja-**_ le dice a naruto mirándolo detenidamente. –QUEEEEEEEEEE….- Naruto se queda con la boca abierta. – yo no le entro a la zoofilia-el rubio dice mientras se pone azul.

Naruto se voltea y se queda mudo, mientras tanto kyuubi empieza a hacerse pequeño, donde estaba el bijuu ahora se encuentra una mujer de aproximadamente unos veinte años, una cabellera roja hasta media espalda, unos ojos rojos como dos zafiros, un rostro hermoso sin imperfecciones, unos pechos grandes y firmes, luce un kimono de negro con estampados de rosas rojas.

-_**naruto- kun, voltea por favor- **_kyuubi le dice con una voz melodiosa

Naruto cuando gira y la mira se queda estático, solo sus ojos la estudiaban fervientemente

-_**naruto-kun deja de mirarme que me da vergüenza y cierra la boca que se te pueden entrar moscas, como vamos a ser esposos te voy a decir mi nombre verdadero ya que kyuubi solo es mi apodo, mi nombre real es kasumi- **_la hermosa mujer le dice a naruto esperando una respuesta, mientras naruto no puede hilar palabras.

-etoo.. etoo…. Tu eres kyuub…-

_**-llámame kasumi querido-**_ le dice ella interrumpiéndolo

-ka.. kasu.. kasumi- tartamudea el rubio – pensé que los bijuus eran solo chakra, que no tenían género y por la voz que tenías parecías hombre- naruto le dice a kasumi.

-_** dime algo querido, te sorprende que el mas fuerte del mundo sea mujer- **_kasumi responde mientras lo observa, como si las miradas mataran ya estaría enterrado 20 metros balo tierra.

-noo- el rubio responde rápidamente mientras suda a montones

_**-que bueno, pensé que tenia tenia que darte medidas drásticas para castigarte, dejando de lado eso voy a abrir el portal que nos llevara al pasado, lo mas seguro es que cuando regresemos tus genes van a cambiar ya que tienes el rinnegan con el sharingan en los dos ojos, tu pelo puede cambiar de color tal vez negro y con el sharingan parecerías un uchija- **_kasumi le dice a naruto.

-aunque no me guste la idea del pelo, eso seria lo mejor para realizar nuestros planes, asi poder regresar a konoha como un uchija que al haber muerto sus padres decidió unirse a la aldea-

-_**eso es una buena idea querido, ahora volvamos al pasado-**_ kasumi y naruto empiezan a brillar para luego desaparecer del lugar.

Bueno a si termina el primer capitulo, no se como habrá salido, ojala que fuera de su agrado


	2. 50 años atras

Gracias por sus comentarios los tomare en cuenta.

-de veras- humano hablando

-**_vamos naruto- _**bijuu hablando

"de veras" humano pensando

"**_vamos naruto" _**bijuu pensando

Primero que nada Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

CAPITULO SEGUNDO

50 AÑOS ATRAS

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién so..-

-Ah ya me acorde o ¿solo abra sido un sueño?-nuestro héroe se preguntaba.

Naruto cierra los ojos para tratar de concentrarse e ir a su mundo espiritual. Al momento de abrirlos se encuentra en una cloaca oscura con tuberías y una reja gigante.

-¿Kasumi-chan, estas ahí?-pregunta el ninja tratando de buscar con la mirada a la sexy bijuu.

-donde se abra metido kasumi, luego la busco, primero que nada voy a cambiar mi paisaje mental- dice naruto juntando las manos en forma de rezo y cerrando los ojos, para luego concentrarse. Pasaron algunos minutos tratando de imaginarse un bello paisaje, cuando quedo satisfecho con la imagen, abrió lentamente los ojos, al mirar a su alrededor se quedó impresionado al ver el paisaje igual al que había imaginado. Era de noche con una luna grande y hermosa, un jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores y árboles, una casa de estilo japonesa grande y mus sofisticado. Siguió caminado tratando de encontrar a la bella zorra, de repente se quedó sin palabras ante lo que vio. Al frente de el estaba la bijuu durmiendo tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación ,pero lo que llamo la atención de nuestro héroe es su kimono se le subía por la pierna con el respirar de kasumi, dejándole ver sus tersas piernas. De repente kasumi se mueve aun costado y los siguiente que se supo del paisaje era ver a kasumi durmiendo plácidamente, naruto en un charco de sangre inconsciente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en conclusión un bello paisaje.

Luego de un par de horas.

-**_naruto-kun despierta-_** decía kasumi mientras lo movía ligeramente. -cinco minutos mas, mama- naruto respondió somnoliento **_-naruto despierta- _**volvía a repetir la bijuu cada vez con menos paciencia, mientras naruto no daba señales de despertar –**_ NARUTO DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO- _**kasumi grito mientras le jalaba de la oreja, naruto se levanto a toda prisa –Kasumi-chan eso me dolió-el rubio responde mientras se sobaba la oreja.

-**_para la próxima vez no voy a ser tan misericordiosa, tienes algo que decir a tu favor, naruto-kun-_**kasumi le dice mientras lo mira fijamente.

- es que no me tienen paciencia- naruto le responde, mientras le corre una gota de sudor a la bella pelirroja.

-**_ahora que estas despierto vamos a ver dónde hemos aparecido-_**

**_-_**está bien, no necesitas decírmelo-el rubio ninja responde mientras se concentra y empieza a desaparecer de su paisaje mental.

Afuera del paisaje mental de naruto

Naruto se despierta y se sorprende al ver a una ninja rubia muy cerca de su cara, se aleja un poco para poder observarla mejor, tiene la impresión de haberla visto antes.

Hace media hora, afuera del paisaje mental de naruto 

(N.A alguno tiene idea de quien pueda ser la ninja rubia misteriosa)

Una ninja rubia se encontraba afuera de su aldea buscando e investigando plantas para crear antídotos para venenos, cuando de repente a los lejos mira a una persona inconsciente apoyada en un árbol, ella se aproxima lentamente y escondiendo su chakra.

Cuando logra estar lo suficientemente cerca del individuo se empieza a ruborizar al verlo detenidamente, ella no podía alejar su vista de él, sentía que su corazón le latía mas rápido de lo normal casi al punto de estallarle del pecho, al fijarse bien se da cuenta que él era un ninja por su vestimenta. Su apariencia del ninja era alto y bien parecido , su pelo era negro excepto dos mechones rubios que le caían por la cara, el sujeto vestía un pantalón negro, una camiseta negra, botas de combate dejando ver sus dedos del pie y finalmente una capa blanca que le llegaba por las rodillas con flamas rojas en la parte de abajo.

Empieza a tratar de revisar sus signos vitales, al no encontrar problemas pasa a examinar sus ojos para ver si había reflejos, al momento de acercarse el ninja abre los ojos sorprendido.

Actualmente

Naruto observa a la mujer que tiene al frente de el ,su vestimenta era un polo blanco corto con una falda roja que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, tenia el pelo agarrado en una cola, unos ojos color caramelo y una edad aproximada de 20 años.

-Disculpa eto..- la mujer rubia le pregunta a naruto

-Naruto uzu.. uchija- "casi le digo que soy un uzumaki" pensaba naruto nerviosamente.

-¿uhmm eres un uchija?, pero nunca te había visto en la aldea- dijo la ninja rubia

-es una larga historia para contar, dejando de lado eso me gustaría saber el nombre de tan bella señorita- naruto proclamo dejando salir lo aprendido por jiraiya -"**_querido así que bella señorita no, coqueteando en mi presencia y a mí nunca me has dicho nada, mas tarde hablaremos na-ru-to- kun_**"le dijo kasumi a naruto por conexión mental.

"No es mi culpa kasumi-chan, es automático la culpa es de ero-sennin por enseñarme sus libros" Naruto le respondió a kasumi a través de sus pensamientos.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta la ninja rubia a naruto que no se movía.

-ahh si, me que perdido en mis pensamientos, ehh ¿cuál era tu nombre?-Naruto pregunto nuevamente.

-Ya te lo dije, pero te lo voy a volver a repetir, mi nombre es Tsunade Senju –

-QUEEEE¡- grito naruto muy sorprendido ante semejante revelación.

Ahora que naruto la veía bien, si era tsunade pero un poco más joven, más hermosa y con los pechos más pequeños de como la recordaba, de repente se acordó de como la vio morir en sus brazos, como le sonrió antes de cerrar esos ojos y nunca más abrirlos. Ahora que estaba frente a el solo quería abrazarla para que nunca más se vaya de su lado, sintió ganas de llorar y tocarle esos bellos pechos.

"maldito ero-sennin, creo que me he convertido en un pervertido" pensaba naruto mientras le salía una gota de sangre por la nariz.

-¿te encuentras mal?, parece que tienes una hemorragia interna- tsunade pregunto mientras naruto se limpió la sangre rápidamente con la mano.

-no te preocupes, debes en cuando suele suceder, no es como si yo estuviera viéndote y fuera un pervertido verdad- nuestro pervertido, perdón digo héroe respondió a tsunade.

-si claro, ahora acompáñame a ver al hokague- tsunade dijo mientras empezó a caminar a la aldea

Naruto empezó a seguirla mientras repasaba los sucesos acontecidos, primero llego a ver tsunade de joven, luego miro el bosque que lo rodeaba y lo notaba diferente. Llego a dos conclusiones, una era que habría llegado aproximadamente unos 50 años antes de su nacimiento y la segunda que era un pervertido de primera por no despegar la vista del trasero de tsunade.

Así termina el segundo capítulo dejando varias interrogantes

¿Qué escusa inventara naruto para ingresar a la aldea?

¿Algún día se curara su perversión?

¿Qué le hará kasumi a naruto por coquetear con otras mujeres en su presencia?

¿Qué líneas nuevos poderes tendrá ahora?

Estas y más preguntas será respondido a la misma hora ,en el mismo canal

Hasta la próxima


	3. cabellos rojos del destino

Bueno, primero que nada he leído sus comentarios y me da gusto saber que les gusta.

en el harem de naruto estarán:

-tsunade senju

-kasumi (fem kyûbi)

-xxxxxxx(en el capítulo de hoy la conoceremos)

-(las demás se verán conforme vaya avanzando la historia, ya tengo algunas, pero si tienen alguna sugerencia será estudiada minuciosamente por el autor o sea

* * *

CAPITULO TRES

CABELLO ROJO DEL DESTINO

Aldea de konohagakure

Era de día, cuando en las puertas de konohagakure no sato se veía a dos personas sentadas a cada lado de la entrada, ninjas para ser más específicos , acercándonos más a la escena nos damos cuenta del sonido de ronquidos.

-zzzzzzzzzz zzzz zzz mama nno quiero ir al colegio.. – murmuraba el primer ninja entre sueños

yoo..también.. no .quiero ir..zzz allí mee. Hhaacenn bullying-el segundo hablaba en sueños.

Dejando de lado a esos dos nos enfocamos en nuestro héroe que se seguía a tsunade sin quitarle la mirada del trasero mientras caminaba.

"que pasa conmigo, yo no soy así, no puedo sacarle la mirada de encima, cada vez que camina balanceando las caderas, MALDITO SABIO PERVERTIDO, MALDITO SEAS JIRAIYA, tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que pasa en mi vida, snif snif snif tú me corrompiste, antes que me tomaras como aprendiz yo andaba con mi peinado libro y mi biblia en la mano, MALDITO ERO SENNIN YA ME LAS PAGARAS". Pensaba naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

En alguna parte de konoha

-Aaaaacchhuuuuuu. Alguien debe estar pensado en mí, tal vez una chica linda- jiraiya decía mientras tenia una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Miren chicas un pervertido, no lo dejen escapar- una chica comunicaba a sus compañeras en los baños termales de la aldea.

Todas las chicas se amontonaron y capturaron al súper pervertido autoproclamado, mientras lo ataban fuertemente.

-otra vez tú, nunca aprendes verdad, ahora vas a pagar las consecuencias, tráiganlas chicas- decía una mujer mientras las demás se reían al no aguantar la risa.

-¿qué me van a hacer?- preguntaba jiraiya mientras sudaba a montones

-Ya verás- una de las chicas respondió.

De repente aparecen 6 "mujeres" de dudosa procedencia ya que eran musculosos, usando pelucas mal puestas con los labios mal pintados, con ropa apretada (N.A ustedes me entienden verdad) y usando tacones.

-jiraiya-sama por fin salió del closet, lo estábamos esperando- chillaron las autoproclamadas mujeres.

-noo ,porfavor no se acerquen , por lo que más quieran- lloraba jiraiya mientras trataba de zafarse de las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban.

-nooooooooooo, ahí no duele muchoooo-

Nunca antes en la aldea de la hoja se escuchó un grito más desgarrador.

Regresando a nuestro héroe

-que fue eso, creí escuchar a ero-sennin, deben ser imaginaciones mías- naruto se decía a si mismo

-no sé porque me dan ganas de reír y a la vez sentir pena por jiraiya- tsunade comentaba mientras llegaba a las puertas de la aldea

-por fin llegamos naruto, tardamos un capítulo entero solo en llegar a las puertas- la belleza rubia decía a naruto mientras lo miraba.

-tienes razón, tsunade-chan- Naruto dijo sin darse cuenta del signo de afecto.

"me dijo tsunade-chan, porque siento que mi corazón se calienta escucharlo hablar" la ninja medico se preguntaba a si misma mientras tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

-te sucede algo tsunade-chan, tus mejillas están rojas, no me digas que estas enferma- decía naruto mientras ponía su frente con la de ella para medir su temperatura.

-quee crrees quee eeeestas haaacieendo- tartamudeaba tsunade mientras trataba de alejarlo.

-estoy tomándote la temperatura- le decía el inocente y despistado ninja de negra cabellera.

De repente naruto sintió una sacudida por todo el cuerpo anticipándole una muerte horrible a manos de una zorra furiosa.

Paisaje mental de naruto

"que este presentimiento de dolor, deben ser imaginaciones mías jee jee" se decía el rubio para tratar de calmarse a sí mismo. "Ahora no es momento de pensar en eso , debo crear una excusa para entrar a la aldea, ¿qué podre decir? Uhmmm uhmm no se me ocurre nada –pensaba naruto tratando de encontrar una respuesta a sus dilema.

"**_na-ru-to –kuuuunn" _**llamaba la zorra a naruto, con una malicia

"si kasumi-chan te escucho, hace tiempo que no me hablas ¿estabas durmiendo?" el rubio cuestiono inocentemente a la bijuu

"**_naruto crees que no te vi hace rato cuando estabas a punto de BESAR A TSUNADE¡" _**reclamo kasumi a naruto mientras su cuerpo emanaba un instinto asesino.

"yoo no see de queee mee haablaas kasumi-chan" el rubio respondía a kasumi mientras sudaba a mares.

"**_después hablaremos, me voy a ir a pensar"_** la bella zorra comunicaba al rubio.

"¿vas a pensar que historia voy a contarle al hokage, para que me deje entrar a las filas de konoha?" el pelinegro pregunto tratando de cambiarle el tema.

"no, voy a pensar cómo te voy a castigar jaaa jaa jaaaa jaaaa" la zorra proclamo mientras se reia como villano de película.

En el mundo real

Tsunade empezó a llamar al naruto para entrar a la aldea, al ver que no tenía respuesta del pelinegro, lo agarro de la mano y lo empezó a jalar hasta llegar a la puerta.

-hey izuno, kotatsu- tsunade llamo a los guardias que se encontraban durmiendo profundamente

-uhmm, nadie está en casa deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz- respondió izuno mientras trataba de volver a dormir.

-así que nadie esta en casa- decía tsunade furiosa mientras se tronaba los nudillos, ella levanto el puño listo para dar un golpe mejorado con chakra

Izuno se despertó al reconocer la voz de la senju, mientras se ponía de rodillas al implorar perdón, llorando lágrimas.

-noo por favor tsunade-sama, no sabía que era usted perdóneme por favor, nunca lo volveré a hacer, se lo ruego- decía Izuno mientras lloraba como un niño

-tsunade-sama, por favor no le haga nada, él es mi mejor amigo, perdónelo por su hijo que tiene 6 añitos- kotatsu rogaba a tsunade por la vida de su amigo

-Está bien, pero que nunca vuelva a suceder, solo lo hago por el pequeño izumo para que no quede huérfano de padre, ¿por cierto kotatsu tú también tienes un hijo verdad?-pregunto la ninja medico mientras observaba a los dos ponerse de pie y abrasarse mutuamente.

-si tsunade-sama, mi hijo se llama kotetsu y es igualito a mí- respondió kotatsu mientras hinchaba el pecho de orgullo

-Que nombre más originales tienen sus hijos- tsunade dijo sarcásticamente

-Gracias tsunade-sama- respondieron los ninjas sin notar el sarcasmo

Tsunade empezó a caminar mientras seguía arrastrando a naruto de la mano, izuno y kotatsu se quedaron perplejos al ver a la senju estar agarrada de la mano con alguien que no conocían, pero presumiblemente un uchiha por el pelo azabache.

Era un día normal para los aldeanos de la hoja, un día tranquilo a excepción de dos cosas, la primera al escuchar un grito desgarrador de un pobre infeliz (N.A grito de jiraiya), la segunda al ver a la princesa senju caminar agarrada de la mano con nuestro héroe.

Naruto sale de sus pensamientos al sentir una calidez en su mano, al fijar la mirada se da cuenta que es tsunade quien lo jala a la torre del hokage.

-¿Tsunade-chan ahora que me fijo, porque hay shinobis de la aldea del rayo?- naruto consulta a tsunade para tratar de hacer tiempo

-hay una negociación con la aldea de kumo, una alianza para ser más específicos- la princesa senju le responde a naruto

Los dos ninjas caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a la torre, al entrar subieron hasta la oficina principal encontrándose con la secretaria del hokage.

-Buenos días, akari-san- la rubia medico saluda a la secretaria.

-Buenos días a usted también Tsunade-sama, ¿quién es su compañero?-pregunto akari

-Él es naruto uchiha y viene a hablar con el hokage, ¿me podrías hacer el favor de comunicárselo?-dice tsunade

-Claro, esperen un momento- Akari responde

La secretaria entra y luego sale dando la confirmación a tsunade

-Sensei, he venido a traerle a alguien que me encontré afuera de la aldea- la ninja médico le dice al hokage

-Entiendo tsunade, ahora déjanos solos por favor- Hiruzen le dice a su estudiante

-pero sensei, yo quiero quedar..-

-Pero nada, después entraras-Hiruzen responde cortándole la conversación

-Está bien- Tsunade comenta decepcionada

La ninja medico sale a fuera de la oficina, mientras el hokage empieza a interrogar a naruto

-Bien primero que nada, ¿me gustaría saber su nombre joven?- el hokage pregunta

-Mi nombre es naruto, naruto uchiha-

-¿puedes probar lo que dices?-interroga el hokage

-si puedo probarlo- naruto responde al hokage

Naruto cierra sus ojos enviando poco chakra a los mismos, al momento de abrirlos sus ojos tienen sharingan con tres tomoes. El hokage asiente con la mirada y le dice:

-ahora solo me falta saber ¿qué quieres de la aldea y de dónde eres? – pregunta el hokage poniéndose serio

-¿Le suena el nombre de uchiha madara?- cuestiona el pelinegro al hokage

-¿No me digas que tu er..-

-No se equivoque, madara es mi antepasado, el es mi abuelo, mis madre murió cuando nací, mi padre me crio hasta hace unos meses, antes de morir por una enfermedad que contrajo en una ciudad lejana, no me acuerdo el nombre, pero unos días antes de su muerte me conto del padre de mi madre, me dijo que era de konoha y tenía un kekkei genkai llamado sharingan, al no tener nada que hacer empecé a dirigirme a konoha, cuando llegue era de noche y me dormí hasta que me despertó tsunade y ahora estoy aquí- naruto le dijo al hokage

-Por lo que veo tu tienes entrenamiento ninja- sarutobi le dice mientras observa su sharingan

-sí, mi madre tenía pergaminos con distintas clases de jutsus, genjutsus, taijutsus, etc. del clan uchiha- nuestro héroe comento

- si es cierto, bienvenido a la aldea, pero debes saber que te estaré vigilando muy a fondo- hiruzen le dice mientras saca una pipa de su escritorio

-Gracias hokage-sama, ¿supongo que me hará una prueba?-

-supones bien naruto, yo te llamare dentro de unos días para ver que nivel tienes, ahora puedes retirarte, mientras llamo al líder de tu clan seguro el te mandara a buscarte en breve para hablar contigo de tu lugar de residencia entre otras cosas de los clanes- el hokage le dice a naruto

-entonces voy a recorrer konoha para familiarizarme con el lugar-naruto empieza a salir pero es detenido por la voz del hokage

-Ahh por cierto, me di cuenta que estaban agarrados de la mano tú y tsunade, te deseo suerte, la vas a necesitar con ella a tu lado- dijo el hokage riéndose al ver la expresión de naruto que se ruborizaba al entender las palabras del hokage.

Al salir de la oficina, naruto se encontró con tsunade que lo estaba esperando pacientemente.

-¿Naruto cómo te fue con el hokage?- le pregunto la rubia ninja

-Bien ahora soy parte de la aldea-nuestro héroe le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar fuera de la torre

Los dos ninjas salieron, mientras naruto le contaba lo mismo que al hokage, tsunade quedo impresionada al saber que era nieto de madara, ellos hablaron mientras tsunade le mostraba diferentes partes de la aldea.

- esto es ichiraku ramen- la rubia le señalo con el dedo al local

Al momento de voltear a ver a naruto, solo encontró una nube de polvo

-por favor me da uno de todo los sabores- naruto le dijo al dueño del local

-claro amigo, ahora que lo pienso hoy no vino mi cliente número uno ¿dónde se abra metido?- pregunto al aire el cocinero llamado tejuchi

Naruto se sentó a esperar su orden, cuando sintió una mano agarrar su hombro fuertemente casi al punto de romperlo.

-A sí que aquí estabas, mientras yo te buscaba como loca por todos los lugares- tsunade exclamo furiosamente

-gomen tsunade-chan no era mi intención- el pelinegro le dijo tratando de calmarla, haciendo el jutsu ojos de cachorro

Tsunade no pudiendo aguantar la mirada le saco la mano del hombro y se sentó a su lado

Así transcurrió dos horas conversando de cosas triviales, anécdotas contadas por el rubio de algunas historias cuando era niño, tsunade por primera vez rio como una niña al escuchar las travesuras del ninja de pelo azabache, cuando atardeció tsunade se despidió de naruto diciéndole que tenía que ir a recoger a su hermano de la academia.

Naruto al no tener nada que hacer se fue al monte hokage para ver la aldea como cuando era niño, se sentó y observo la hermosa vista que tenía ante sus ojos, poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

9:00 de la noche

Naruto despertó al sentir presencias de chakra muy cerca de donde dormitaba, al levantarse se encamino hacia donde las sintió por última vez, cuando llego observo en el piso cabellos rojos , se arrodillo cogiendo algunos dándose cuenta que eran dejados intencionalmente, en una explosión de velocidad saltaba de árbol en árbol recogiendo los mechones rojos de cabello. Al saltar en un árbol grande logro divisar a 3 ninjas de kumo secuestrando a una persona.

Naruto activo su sharingan y utilizando el Shunshin no jutsu logra transportarse a una buena distancia en frente de los ninjas.

Los ninjas de kumo se encontraban caminando con su rehén, de repente en la noche observaron dos ojos rojos con tres puntos negros alrededor, reconociéndolo al instante como la línea de sangre de los uchiha.

Naruto ni lento ni perezoso lanzo una patada al primero en el cuello tomándolo desprevenido rompiéndole el mismo, cayendo muerto en un instante, los demás ninjas saltaron a una posición más segura.

El primero entabla una pelea de taijutsu con el uchiha, no pudiendo soportar la fuerza y precisión de los golpes del contrincante el ninja de kumo trastabilla, dándole la oportunidad a naruto de formar un rasengan con una mano e incrustarle el jutsu mortal en el estómago, muriendo rápidamente.

El otro ninja se queda sorprendido al ver a su compañero morir con un jutsu en forma de bola hecha de chakra girando violentamente, no sabiendo que hacer trata de matar a su rehén tomando un kunai de su bolsa e imbuyéndolo de chakra elemental rayo.

Naruto al eliminar al penúltimo shinobi, observa al otro ninja tratando de eliminar a la rehén, sin darse cuenta sus ojos evoluciona al mangekyo sharingan, seguidamente introduce al ninja en un genjutsu, el ninja de kumo cae de rodillas botando espuma por la boca, sus ojos rodaron a la parte posterior de la cabeza y no dando signos de vida.

Naruto levanta las manos a sus ojos, cuando ve sus manos estaban con manchas de sangre, dándose cuenta de su nueva habilidad, no sabía cómo lo había hecho pero con la adrenalina de la batalla su cuerpo reacciono por si mismo.

Fijándose bien en la rehén naruto observa que es una chica pelirroja de una edad aproximada de 14-15 años con la cara un poco redonda dándole un aspecto adorable ante sus ojos El pelinegro se acerca a ella , la muchacha tenia los ojos perdidos mirando a la nada, rápidamente naruto se da cuenta que esta en un genjutsu, usando sus nuevas habilidades adquiridas destruye el jutsu que la aprisiona, esperando un poco procede a entablar una conversación.

-¿hey, niña estas bien?- pregunta el proclamado uchiha a la niña

-Yo no soy una niña, dattebane hoy cumplo 14años- Proclamo ella a su salvador

-ahora que te veo te me haces conocida, ¿te conozco de algún lado?- cuestiona el pelinegro a la pelirroja

-No lo creo señor, pero muchas gracias por salvarme- lloraba la pelirroja echándose a los brazos de naruto

Naruto al sentir el cuerpo en pleno desarrollo de la pelirroja se ruboriza, su mente empieza a formar escenarios con ella en otras condiciones, en otros lugares y otras posiciones, dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos se regaña a si mismo.

"No puede ser, otra vez con estos sucios pensamientos, que va a pensar de mi" lloraba mentalmente naruto.

"No sé por qué me siento protegida, no quisiera separarme de el, porque mi corazón late tan fuerte tengo la sensación de que el puede escuchar mis latidos, relájate kushina" se trataba de relajar la pelirroja

-Bueno etoo..-el pelinegro uchiha trata de conseguir su nombre

-Me llamo kushina, uzumaki kushina- la pelirroja ahora conocida como kushina responde enérgicamente

Naruto se queda parado mirando a la nada mientras su mente trata de registrar lo que había escuchado

"Ahora si naruto ya no hay nadie que te pueda ganar, te llevaste el premio al pervertido del año, teniendo pensamientos echis con tu propia madre, trágame tierra onegai" el pelinegro se recriminaba en sus pensamientos

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? – Kushina preguntaba preocupada por su salvador

-creo que sí, uzumaki-san -

La pelirroja lo mira fijamente, mientras el rubio no sabe que hacer

-kushina-san-vuelve a repetir el rubio

Kushina lo mira entristecida, sus ojos violetas se llenan de tristeza

-Kushina-chan- naruto trata de volver a llamarla

Kushina siente que su corazón salta de alegría al escuchar las palabras de la boca de naruto,sus ojos se iluminan mientras su cara se calienta sin ninguna razón aparente.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- cuestiona kushina a naruto

-encontré tu pelo por el camino- dice el pelinegro mientras le enseña su mano con mechones de pelos rojos

-Pensé que nadie iba a venir a por mi, ya que mi cabello es horrible- la pelirroja trata de aguantar las lagrimas

-Ahí te equivocas, tu color de pelo es el más hermoso que he visto- comenta el rubio mientras observa el pelo brillando con la luz de la luna

Kushina no podía creer lo que oía, su salvador le acababa de decir que su pelo era hermoso, sin darse cuenta poco a poco iba enamorándose del ninja que estaba al frente de ella, el cual no sabía su nombre

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- cuestiono kushina mientras miraba el piso y haciendo pequeños círculos con los pies

- Naruto uchiha- respondió el pelinegro mientras tenía una gota en la cabeza al ver los gestos de kushina

Naruto cargo al estilo novia a kushina mientras esta se sonrojaba hasta por los codos, tratando de bajarse, al ver que era en vano le echo los brazos al cuello para una mejor posición.

Naruto salta de rama en rama hasta llegar a la cima del árbol más grande del bosque con kushina en sus brazos, la luna los iluminaba a los dos que se sonreían, dando inicio a una nueva integrante de al harem de naruto.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo ojala que haya sido de su agrado


	4. ¿MINA-CHAN? ENTRA HA ESCENA

Hoy en la mañana tenia listo la mitad del capitulo, estaba dudando como añadir a minato, tratando de distraerme revise los comentarios , encontrándome uno en especial,al instante me dije a mi mismo -¿claro, por que no?

Un agradecimiento especial Uzumaki128, no se me hubiera ocurrido, ahora veamos como sigue la historia.

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

CUARTO CAPITULO

¿MINA-CHAN? ENTRA HA ESCENA

Un nuevo día llegaba a la aldea de konoha, los pájaros trinaban en sus nidos y como siempre nuestro desafortunado héroe estaba sentado jalándose los pelos, tratando de convencerse así mismo que lo sucedido ayer era un sueño

Inicio de Flash back 

Bosque de konoha

En la penumbra de la noche, iluminados por la luna que se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo, se podía observar a dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer para ser más específicos, dos almas unidas por el destino.

Aquella noche, mientras podíamos escuchar el leve sonido del crujir de las ramas de los arboles, un pelinegro cargaba a una pelirroja en sus brazos mirándose fijamente uno al otro, no importándoles el mundo exterior, almas que acaban de encontrarse pero dando la impresión de haberse conocido toda la vida, muchos pensamientos corriendo en sus mentes estaban, mientras sus ojos quedaron prendidos mutuamente.

Naruto no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos violetas, esos ojos que lo miraban con una ternura intensa, Kushina igualmente quedo encandilada por esos orbes que demostraban sabiduría, fortaleza, tristeza y una bondad infinita ..

Los rostros de los ninjas empezaron a acercarse lentamente.

Naruto no sabía porque su mente no reaccionaba al ver esos labios pequeños y rosados, podía sentir el cálido aliento de ella acercándose a sus labios, sus fosas nasales fueron bombardeadas por el dulce olor de ramen proveniente de kushina, su pelo escarlata resplandecía con la luz de la luna dándole la impresión de ver a un ángel caído del cielo.

Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros

Kushina nunca se había sentido así, sus labios temblaban ante el inminente acercamiento del pelinegro, podía sentir mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, sentimientos nunca experimentados antes por ella, ¿quién iba a pensar que su pelo rojo al que llego a odiar anteriormente iba a ser el que lo unió al amor de su vida?.

Sus labios se encontraban a unos pocos milímetros.

En el bosque silencioso una presencia hizo su aparición, agudizando la vista podemos ver una sombra saltando por los árboles, acercándonos más podemos observar su indumentaria, llevaba puesto unos pantalones azules, una polera blanca con capucha cubriéndole la cabeza, una máscara de anbu fijada perfectamente en su rostro (N.A ¿ya saben quién es?), dejando ver solo unos ojos azules y su cabello rubio, se le podía observar llevar un kunai en la mano derecha.

Naruto y Kushina dándose cuenta de la presencia del ninja maldijeron mentalmente al haber interrumpido un momento especial.

"Estuve a punto de besarlo, mi corazón no deja de latir, me he enamorado a primera vista" Eran algunos pensamientos de Kushina mientras empujaba su cara en el pecho de naruto tratando de evitar que el viera el intenso rubor que tenía.

"Casi beso a mi madre, ¿me estaré enamorando de ella?, si se entera Kasumi estoy muerto, primero fue kasumi-chan, luego tsunade-chan, ahora kushina-chan, ¿después quien vendrá?" se preguntaba naruto perdido en sus pensamientos

De repente un remolino de hojas apareció cortando bruscamente los pensamientos de naruto y kushina.

-Suéltala ahora mismo o acabare contigo- Ordeno el recién llegado poniéndose en una postura de pelea

Naruto reconociendo al ninja por el pelo rubio que se colaba por su capucha, opto por bajar del árbol saltando y aterrizando sin hacer ruido alguno, demostrando sus habilidades ninjas.

- Espera Minato, no le hagas nada a Naru-kun- dijo la pelirroja mientras se soltaba de los brazos de naruto posicionándose en seguida enfrente del ninja pelinegro protectoramente

Los ninjas se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja, minato fue el más sorprendido ya que nunca escucho a Kushina decir el nombre de alguien con tanto cariño.

El ninja encapuchado bajo la cabeza, para en seguida hablar fuertemente

-¿Que le has hecho a Kushina-chan?, deja de controlarla con ese jutsu que estas usando- exigió el enmascarado

-No sé de qué estás hablando, yo no la estoy controlando- respondió Naruto a Minato

-Naru-kun no me ha hecho nada- Kushina dijo tratando de convencer al enmascarado

-Si no lo vas hacer por las buenas, será por las malas- dijo Minato mientras desaparecía de su posición, para luego aparecer en frente del pelinegro tratando de sorprenderlo con una patada al estómago.

Naruto haciendo uso de su doujutsu esquiva el golpe saltando hacia atrás, el encapuchado se sorprendió al ver el sharingan, saliendo de su sorpresa rápidamente lanza varios kunais hacia el pelinegro, Naruto observa las acciones de Minato mientras esquiva hábilmente los armas arrojadizas.

-Minato, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – la pelirroja grita tratando de poner fin al pelea

-No te preocupes, pronto te liberare- Minato le responde

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, Naru-kun me salv-

-Tranquilízate, voy a ganar- Minato dice interrumpiendo a Kushina

Naruto viendo que Kushina no logra convencer a Minato, piensa rápidamente como poner fin al combate

" ¿Que voy a hacer?, mi padre no le cree a Kushina-chan, terminare rápidamente la pelea" Naruto pensaba mientras aparecía en frente del ninja rubio poniendo la mano en su pecho, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"¿que esta calidez que siente mi mano?, es muy suave ,caliente y grande, parece que estuviera agarrando …" naruto pensaba naruto tratando de averiguar lo que su mano tocaba

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SUELTAME PERVERTIDO- Minato gritó mientras le daba una cachetada a nuestro afortunado héroe.

-Na-ru-to que le estás haciendo a mi amiga- La pelirroja le dice al pelinegro mientras su cabello se levantaba desafiando la gravedad.

- ami..amiga, pero yo creí que era Minato- Naruto decía mientras señalaba al encapuchado

Kushina camina hasta llegar al enmascarado, para después quitarle la capucha y la máscara, dejando ver una cabellera rubia que llegaba hasta los hombros , una cara perfectamente femenina con una nariz y labios pequeños.

-ves, ella es una chica- La pelirroja comenta mientras naruto se desmayaba de la impresión.

Media hora después 

Naruto se despertaba lentamente, al abrir los ojos encontró a Kushina mirándolo con preocupación.

-No me lo vas a creer Kushina-chan, soñé que minato era una mujer- decía el pelinegro riéndose fuertemente

-No fue un sueño Naru-kun, ella es una mujer, ¿no es verdad Mina-chan?- pregunto la pelirroja fijando su mirada hacia un costado, Naruto al voltear hacia donde miraba la pelirroja se encontró a una chica rubia que lo miraba con un rubor en su bello rostro

-si… es ver..verdad- la rubia contesto tartamudeando

-como también no fue un sueño cuando le tocaste los pechos- Kushina le dice al pelinegro

- yo yo.. no sa..sabía que e..era una mujer- Naruto dice tratando de explicar la situación

-ne Naru-kun, ¿qué tipo de flor te gusta?- pregunto la pelirroja al pelinegro

-no tengo alguna preferencia, ¿porque me lo preguntas Kushina-chan?- nuestro héroe cuestiona a Kushina

-quería saber que flores te gustaría que te llevara al hospital-

-pero si yo no estoy enfermo ni herido- replica Naruto

-eso ya lo veremos Na-ru-kun- le dice la pelirroja tronándose los nudillos de las manos

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh–

Gritos de dolor fueron oídos por todo el bosque por las siguientes horas

Dos horas después

Naruto volvía a regresar a la tierra de los vivos luego de soportar tremenda paliza de la bella pelirroja.

-ayyy auuu me duele todo el cuerpo- se quejaba naruto mientras abría los ojos

- ¿aprendiste la lección Naru-kun?-Kushina pregunto mientras sonreía "dulcemente" (N.A. Sarcasmo para los que entendieron el uso de comillas)

-si señora- respondió naruto rápidamente

-creo que se te paso la mano Kushina-chan- dijo la rubia del grupo

-¿tu crees Mina-chan?- la pelirroja respondió a Minato

-por tu nombre pensé que eras hombre- Naruto le dijo a minato

-todo comenzó cuando mi madre estuvo embarazada, mi padres no se pusieron de acuerdo con mi nombre, así que juntaron sus nombres, mi padre se llamaba **Mina**se Namikaze y mi madre **To**ya Kosaki (N.A los nombres de los padres de minato fueron inventados), uniendo **Mina**se y **To**ya salió Minato, pero puedes llamarme Mina- explico la rubia al pelinegro

-Ya entiendo- dijo Naruto

-Ahora regresemos a la aldea querido esposo- Mina dijo tomando el brazo de naruto

-¿etoo.. Mina-chan, que acabas de decir?- cuestiono Kushina con un tic en el ojo

-Bueno, las leyes de mi clan me obligan a casarme cuando pierdo una pelea, yo perdí contra Naruto así que desde ahora él se convierte en mi esposo- Mina comentó con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza

"esto debe ser un sueño, porque me sucede esto" lloraba nuestro héroe

-Estás loca, él es mío- grito la pelirroja mientras agarraba el brazo libre de Naruto

-etoo.. chicas no deben pelears-

-CIERRA LA BOCA- las dos mujeres dijeron al unísono callando al pelinegro

Mina y Kushina se miraban fijamente, de sus ojos salían pequeños rayos, un aura de opresión podía sentirse en todo el bosque.

-Mientras ustedes discuten yo me regreso a la aldea- comento Naruto, mientras emprendía la marcha

Las chicas al darse cuenta de la falta del ninja de pelo azabache, se miraron por última vez antes de perseguirlo, el pelinegro no queriendo participar en la nueva pelea que estaba seguro iba a suceder apresuro el paso.

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto termina de rememorar los sucesos de ayer, cuando siente que es llevado a su paisaje mental

* * *

así concluye el cuarto episodio dejando varias interrogantes:

-¿Por qué es llevado a su paisaje mental?

-¿Qué tiene el rubio de especial para atraer a todas las mujeres?

-¿Quiénes más se integraran a la gran familia del pelinegro?

-¿Cuándo volveré a publicar de nuevo?


	5. Recuerdos

-Es una promesa de vida- Humano hablando

-"Es una promesa de vida"- Humano pensando

-**_Ahora que hiciste Naruto?_- **_Ser sobrenatural hablando_

_-"**Vas a pagar muy caro"- **_Ser sobrenatural pensando

Disculpen la demora, tenía problemas con el servidor de internet, recién ahora he podido actualizar.

* * *

**QUINTO CAPÍTULO (parte 1)**

Recuerdos 

Naruto se encontraba en su paisaje mental, el recordaba los sucesos pasados con Kushina y Mina, ahora le invadía el miedo de solo pensar que le haría Kasumi.

-"Que voy a hacer Kasumi me va a matar"- se deprimía Naruto en su paisaje mental -"No es tiempo de vacilar tendré que hablar con ella tarde o temprano, ojala que no esté muy enojada"

Nuestro héroe se dirigía a la casa dentro de su mente, sus pies caminaban lentamente tratando de aletargar lo que de seguro le conllevaría horas de dolor. Cuando al fin estuvo frente a la puerta ingresó despacio , cada paso que daba estaba más cerca de su destino.

-"Todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien"- se decía a si mismo dándose valor

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto principal, cuando hubo llegado abrió la puerta del dormitorio, lo primeo que vió fue la figura de su compañera mirando hacia la luna que podía observarse brillar por la ventana.

Hace unos minutos en el dormitorio

Una mujer pelirroja se encontraba sentada en una cama, no se podía escuchar sonido alguno, su mente perdida en sus pensamientos

**_-"¿Naruto volveré a verte otra vez…?-_**

De repente sintió que la fuerza le abandonaba, bajo la vista a sus extremidades superiores dándose cuenta que sus manos se ponían traslucidas

**_"asi que ya esta empezando, pensé que tendría más tiempo"_** se decía así misma kasumi mientras su cara demostraba tristeza y dolor, una lagrima se le escapaba de sus ojos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del pelinegro

Tiempo actual

-Kasumi …- Naruto la llamó mientras ingresaba a la habitación notando una mirada de tristeza de la pelirroja que rápidamente oculto poniendo una sonrisa fingida, él quería preguntar pero Kasumi lo interrumpió antes de decir algo

**_-¿Naruto sabes para que te he llamado?- _**le preguntó al pelinegro

-Creo que sí, pero déjame explicarte yo no quería, ellas me obligaron…-

**_-Eso lo dejaremos para otro día, ahora quiero hablarte del viaje que hicimos en el tiempo-_**

-Está bien-

**_- Notaste algún cambio importante en la historia-_**

-Lo más resaltante seria que mi padr.. que Minato es mujer, ¿pero me pregunto porqué no desaparecí?-

**_-Bueno empecemos con la clase-_** Kasumi empezó a brillar para luego aparecer vistiendo una minifalda negra ajustada, una blusa blanca que resaltaba sus pechos, tacones negros, el pelo recogido en una coleta y para finalizar el look usaba unos lentes (N.A Yeah lentes uju :3) dándole un aspecto de una sexy profesora

**_-Tomen asiento alumnos, la clase de hoy es Espacio y Tiempo-_** empezó su discurso mientras dibujaba una línea en la ¿pizarra?

Naruto se sentó en la silla que mágicamente apareció detrás de él, sus ojos recorrían la figura curvilínea de su maestra

-Kasu…-

**_-Que falta de respeto, llámame Miss Kasumi –_** La pelirroja le dijo mientras su mano sostenía una regla de madera de 30 cm de largo x 2 cm de grosor, nuestro desafortunado héroe sudada a mares imaginando el dolor que le causaría el golpe de la madera contra su cuerpo

-¿ehh miss Kasumi, tengo algunas preguntas?- Naruto levanta la mano para interrogar a la maestra

**_-Si alumno, ¿cuál es su pregunta?- _**La sexy profesora le dice mientras cruza las piernas lentamente

-….. (tragando saliva)… Si Minato es mujer, ¿cómo es que sigo existiendo?-

**_-muy buena pregunta, para responder a tu incógnita he realizado un examen completo a tu cuerpo y el resultado me sorprendió mucho –_** la bella bijû respondió

- ¿y cuáles fueron los resultados? – cuestionó seriamente Naruto

- **_En tu mapa genético están combinados varios genes que no te corresponden, hay una mezcla de esencia Uzumaki, Senju y Uchiha, además esos ojos que tienes no son tuyos, hasta podría afirmar que son trasplantados-_** kasumi le comenta a nuestro héroe pelinegro.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices Kasumi?- Naruto se acercó para confirmar si lo que acaba de oír de su compañera

**_-Es lo más probable, aunque no estoy se…gu..ra-_** la pelirroja siente un dolor agudo en la cabeza, en la frente de ella y de Naruto aparece un símbolo de un kanji de sello brillando intensamente

-estas bien….- Naruto se desvanece quedando inconsciente

**_-Naru…-_** La pelirroja nunca llega a terminar la frase, su cuerpo se desploma en el suelo

* * *

Sueño de Naruto

Naruto lentamente abrió los ojos, a su alrededor podía observarse un campo de batalla, la lluvia empapaba su cuerpo, en sus brazos se encontraba una mujer, su rostro estaba cubierto por sombras no dejando ver de quien se trataba.

-"¿Quién eres, creo que te conozco pero no me acuerdo?"- Naruto se pregunta a si mismo.

La voz de la mujer lo saca de sus pensamientos

-Adios Na.. … *COFF *COFF*(tosiendo sangre por la boca)–

* * *

Mundo real

-¡TOKA! -

Naruto despertó sudando, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, el nombre de la mujer con la que acaba de soñar se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza,

**_-"Naruto te encuentras bien"-_** Kasumi le pregunta a Naruto mentalmente

-"creo que sí, tuve un sueño muy extraño, en el aparecía una persona a la cual no conozco, pero se me hace conocid…."

tock tock tock

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta interrumpe su conversación con la bijû, el pelinegro se levanta pesadamente de su lecho maldiciendo mentalmente para abrir la puerta.

-Naruto Uchiha el jefe del clan quiere hablar con usted así que preséntese lo más pronto posible-

El ninja luego de decir las instrucciones desaparece en una nube de humo

-"Ahora que quieren conmigo, "-

Minutos más tarde

Naruto llega a la puerta del compuesto Uchiha, notando a dos guardias custodiando la entrada, los ninjas al notar la presencia del pelinegro se acercan para interrogarlo

-Alto, identifíquese ahora mismo- Los guardias lo miraron despectivamente

-vengo a hablar con el jefe del clan- El pelinegro abre sus ojos dejando ver el Sharingan mientras su rostro expresaba enojo, para después desatar un poco de instinto asesino

Los guardias quedaron desconcertados ante al repentino cambio de la situación, primero ellos se encontraban aburridos en su puesto de control, luego se acercó un don nadie a las puertas del compuesto, pidieron que se identifique mirándolo aburridamente para después el desconocido activar el doujutsu propio de su clan. Las piernas de los guardias temblaban, el sudor bajaba por su rostro, el temor les calaba profundamente, su instinto les decía que corrieran para salvar su vida.

* * *

En otra parte del compuesto Uchiha 

Mikoto la heredera del clan se encontraba furiosa ya que por enésima vez Fugaku la acosaba. Algunos dirían que acosar era una palabra extrema, pero él la seguía hasta en su propia casa y no paraba de molestarla diciendo que ella era suya, como si fuera un objeto, ella no podía hacer nada ya que el padre de Fugaku era el jefe de la policía de la aldea.

-Maldito Fugaku, hasta cuando vas a dejar de perseguirme- murmuraba Mikoto mientras caminaba por las calles del compuesto Uchiha. Atrás de ella se podía observar al acosador mientras la seguía para volver a invitarla a salir.

-Ahh como desearía conocerlo…- Suspiraba la morena recordando la conversación que tuvo con su mejor amiga la noche anterior, donde la pelirroja relataba sobre un príncipe que le rescataba de unos secuestradores.

Fugaku al no soportar ser ignorado se acercó a la pelinegra agarrando su brazo

-¡Mikoto, porque ignoras a tu futuro esposo!- exclamaba el iracundo Uchiha

La bella pelinegra al escuchar el reproche de Fugaku le responde mientras se suelta del agarre

-Escucha bien, yo nunca me voy a casar contigo- Le responde Mikoto

-Mi padre es jefe de la policía, él es muy influyente en el clan, tarde o temprano tu serás mía-

-Eso no sería posible ya que ….- Mikoto trataba de pensar una excusa creíble para que la dejara de molestar -Ya que… estoy comprometida con otra persona- mintió perfectamente

-DIME CON QUIÉN- a Fugaku no le gustaba nada la idea porque si Mikoto se casaba con otro, el ya no podría ser jefe del clan

La pelinegra se encontraba en un gran dilema, ahora no sabía que responderle, su mente corría a mil por hora, rezaba mentalmente para que se le ocurriera algo

"Kami-sama ayúdame onegai". Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al observar frente a sus ojos la solución a sus problemas.

* * *

Actualmente con Naruto

Nuestro héroe se encontraba caminando hacia la casa del jefe del clan, siendo escoltado por dos ninjas, cuando de repente se sintió abrazado por una linda chica que no conocía.

-Ohayo anata (Buenos días querido) - Mikoto le decía a Naruto mientras se aferraba a su brazo

Naruto abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, volviendo la mirada a un costado se quedó sorprendido, ante él se encontraba una de las mujeres más hermosas que haya visto; ella tenía una figura esbelta, el pelo negro hasta media espalda, los ojos negros tan oscuros como el carbón, pero lo que le llamó más la atención fue el gran parecido con ¿Sasuke?. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados ante el grito de alguien.

-ALEJATE, ELLA ES MIA- El furioso Fugaku le recriminaba a nuestro héroe

-No sé de qué me habl….- la respuesta de Naruto fue cortada cuando Mikoto le dio una mirada que prometía dolor.

La pelinegra se acercó a su oído para susurrarle a Naruto

-Perdón, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, solo sígueme la corriente – la bella Uchiha lo miró con una mirada de súplica.

-" No puede ser, porque siempre conozco a las mujeres más problemáticas"- Naruto lloraba en su mente

-Campo número 7 a la media noche, te demostrare que no debes meterte con un ninja de élite- Fugaku desapareció en un Shushin

-Ahh.. que problemático- suspiró mientras miraba el cielo

* * *

Y así termina la primera parte del quinto capítulo, dejando varias interrogantes

-¿Qué pasara con Kasumi?

-¿Quién es Toka?-

-¿De quién son los ojos que tiene Naruto?-

-¿Quién ganara el mundial?

Para los siguientes capítulos se viene una trama que no imaginan jejeje XD

Hasta la próxima, Matta ne


	6. comunicado del escritor

Lo siento para los que pensaban que era un capítulo, solo escribo para informarles que no pude actualizar por problemas de salud ( dolores de espalda para ser más espeífico), ahora que estoy recuperado volveré a mi historia.

esperen dentro de poco la continuación.

Muchas gracias por la comprensión.


End file.
